youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. :# It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. :# Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Blue Beetle Blue Beetle.png|Current image Blue Beetle proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Blue Beetle proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Blue Beetle proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Three images depicting Blue without his sonic canon. I quite like Proposal #03, but I don't particularly mind which image is selected. 00:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :01 or 03. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:12, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::You can clearly see his face on 01, but his open mouth might be a problem to some. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:13, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :I like 2 because you can see his whole body and his wings. -- Ultimate Heatblast 08:37 April 30, 2012 (EST) ::It's annoying that his mouth isn't visible when closed. I could go with 2 if it were a little brighter. 1 has him look at the wrong place, and the arm in 3 is distracting. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 07:31, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I chose #2Finisterboy 09:11, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I like 1, he looks good in that. KF1200 07:59, May 1, 2012 (US) I like 2 because, as Ultimate Heatblast said, you can see his whole body and his wings. I personally don´t like how the mouth spots out brilliant white on 1, and he doesn´t always have the blasting cannon but does have the wings. ArticMist 17:27 May 4 2012 (Spain) I like number 1, but can we cut out that piece of Beast Boy's Face? Its not a big deal for me if we can't ~~ Mr. NSK 18:45, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Captain Atom Captain Atom.png|Current image Captain Atom proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 I wasn't looking for this proposal, but I found it, and in the current image, he looks a little odd... His face is just too square... 00:42, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :To be honest it's not that big of a deal. I do like the brighter 01 though, but the video in the background is a little off putting. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:11, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::The face looks a bit squat on current. No problem with the change, though it's not vital for the whole "five years later look" --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 07:33, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Another reason - his shoulders look as though they're on backwards. I constantly have the feeling I'm staring at his back, and the turned face just creeps me out. --'''Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 18:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :::He's not exactly in pressing need of a change but the new pic is a little brighter I suppose. The 5 years appear to have done him no harm. :P --COMPLETEWASUK 19:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::I find his position in #1 odd. ― 'Thailog' 10:43, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Robin Robin II.png|Current image Robin proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 The current image was changed a few times without consensus, and in Proposal #01 we can see his hair. The only downside is Beetle's shoulder and arm, though it doesn't really detract from the image too much... 00:42, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :01 is definitely a better pose with his arm done. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:58, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I think the current is great. ― 'Thailog' 01:00, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I would agree, but his cape and hair kind of blend in to the background, while with 1 its not an issue-- 02:56, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Current. Background is dark, but the pose makes up for it. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 07:38, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Removed proposal 2, character model without motivation by the uploader. --'''Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 07:49, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry, didn't understand that. 11:40, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Now? Someone uploaded a character model and added it; I removed it. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 11:44, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Current for me GoldStarz 00:55, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Yup, got it. :) 04:56, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I like the current. [[User:Firestormblaze|'''Takes too long]] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow']] to me 02:06, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Earthlings Earthlings.png|Current image Earthlings proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Earthlings proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Earthlings proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 I like #3, but either one is better than the current (which is a placeholder). ― Thailog 18:55, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :aren't 2 and 3 the same? --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 19:10, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Nope, look at Adam and their expressions. ― 'Thailog' 19:51, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Never been good at Spot the Difference. All are fine by me. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 19:54, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Three. [[User:Firestormblaze|'''Takes too long]] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow']] to me 02:08, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Miss Martian Miss Martian.png|Current image Miss Martian proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Miss Martian proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Miss Martian proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Miss Martian proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 I like #2. ― Thailog 18:55, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :2. She's way too cheery in 3. Her mood swings were scary. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 19:06, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :They're good. But none of them show her red 'X'. That whole 'X' is a part of her costume too you know. YoungJusticeFan 21:23, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::It ''was. She doesn't have it on stealth mode anymore. ― Thailog 21:26, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::She only got rid of it because the Rannians would recognize the Martian Manhunter symbol. I like 3. You can see most of her body and she doesn;t have a grim, dark expression. ate Heatblast :::I know. I meant that 2, 3, 4 didn't have it and i'm aware she had to hide it. I just thought that the x is part of her costume and it should be shown but i like 1. YoungJusticeFan 21:54, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::We'll eventually get a better one, but the current is too much of a close up. ― Thailog 22:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Doh, I forgot about the alien incognito thing. Well, #3 isn't exactly very typical of her these days... ― Thailog 21:52, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Two has the best lighting in my opinion.Miseryrevived 00:10, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I say 2, she looks serious enough to be scary, but not serious enough to not have a bit of perk GoldStarz 00:53, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I like 2 the best. [[User:Firestormblaze|'Takes too long']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow']] to me 02:09, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Beast Boy Beast Boy.png|Current image Beast Boy proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Beast Boy proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Beast Boy proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Beast Boy proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 I like #2, a lot. ― Thailog 18:55, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :1. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 19:10, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :I like 3--Allanjeffs 21:28, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :I like 2 ~ Angel of Mysteries / May 7, 2012, 17:02 (Central Time) :2 is actually really good. Makes me think "typical BB" whenever I see it. Starlight Keyblade (talk) 22:24, May 7, 2012 (UTC)Starlight Keyblade :2 for me GoldStarz 00:52, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :2 or 4. [[User:Firestormblaze|'Takes too long']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow''']] to me 02:10, May 8, 2012 (UTC)